Internship and hardship
by TheNabooQueen
Summary: Arizona is an intern, an intern who has the hots for a hot shot attending. But besides her inappropriate feelings for her boss, her resident is non other than Christina torture Yang, and Yang always seem find a way to make Arizona s life miserable
1. Chapter 1

Internship and hardship Chapter one

I have five rules memorize them

Rule number one don't bother sucking up I already hate you that's not gonna change trauma protocol, phones, pagers, nurse will page you you answer every page at a run a run is rule number two,

Your first shift starts now and lasts 48 hour. You are interns, grunts nobodies bottom of the surgical food chain you run labs write orders work second night till you drop and don't complain. On call rooms, attending´s hog them, sleep when you can where you can witch brings me to rule number three if i am sleeping don't wake me unless you patient is actually dying, rule number four the patient better not be dead when I get there, not only will you have killed someone you will have awoken me for no good reason

Are we clear?

I raise my hand

yes she says nodding at me.

that was four rules, you said five,

Her pager starts to beep, she removes it from her waistband and looks at it and then says rule number five when i move you move and she bolts from the room.

My first day, my first day, who would have thought, well me, my parents, and just about every single person i have ever meet, it is not really a secret that a i´m a genius, I finished high school when i was 15 years old, collage when i was 18. and medical school when i had just had turned 22, I was immediately accepted into one of the best teaching hospitals in the country if not the best. Seattle Grace hospital is where I will do my internship and residency.

I am Arizona Robbins 22 years old and i am a doctor,well maybe not a doctor yet but at least a grunt, a nobody and this is my first day as an intern at Seattle Grace one of the best hospital in the USA and some of the best doctors in the worlds are working here.

48 hours and I have about 30. left before my first shift ends and i am already about to pass out, the people here are ruthless and my resident might be the meanest person i have ever met, Christina Yang seems to take pleasure in torturing me, i haven't even seen the OR floor yet and I have been here for 18 hours. I haven't even been aloud so stitch up a scratch in the ER. But at least i´m not tortured alone the 3 other people had the misfortune to be chosen as Yang´s interns, all facing the same hardship. All of them are decent people but there is only one I might consider an actual friendship with. Alexandra Grey or Lexie as she prefers to be called is really nice and I think Yang likes as equally as her day has been just as bad as mine.

i am having brunch in the cafeteria or maybe is it dinner I don't really know the time of the day. Lexie pulls out a chair next to me and almost slams her head into the table in front of her.

OMG I can't believe we still have 30. hours of this she blabbers with her mouth in the table.

It is only our first shift and i already feel like quitting, it's just crazy, i have never been this tired in my entire life.

i just sit and simply nods in agreement, i lost my focus entirely and at this point i can't even hear Lexie as she continues to blabber, i stare across the room at a man and a woman entering the cafeteria together, he is really attractive for a man but the woman she is just breathtakingly stunning, at this point Lexie has noticed my lack of interest in anything she has to say and takes one look at me and then follows my stare.

isn't he handsome she says and and I am forced to break the stare only to give Lexie a crazy look. Her eyes widen

okey not him but then who she asks and glances over at the table where the man and woman chose to have their brunch or dinner or whatever.

oooh you were looking at her Lexie exclaims surprised

oooh I say just realizing what she just realized.

Hi i´m Arizona Robbins and i am lesbian i say with a small smirk, her cheeks grows read along with her embarrassment.

sorry if that makes you uncomfortable I say while pushing away from her a little bit.

no no i´m sorry I just made a crazy assumption when I saw you staring at their table it's my fault sorry.

I relax just a bit and then glance over at the table with the woman again, I meet a pair of the most beautiful brow eyes I have ever seen,

i just continue to stare not being able to look away but then she frowns and I quickly turn my eyes away with a blush.

WHAT ARE YOU DOING someone says in a loud and apparently very angry voice and startled I almost jump out of my chair, i look up and see a very angry Christina Yang.

you were supposed to be in the pit ten minutes ago, what the hell are you doing she says again. With a gaping mouth I am to startled to say anything, i jump up and quickly grab my things and rush out of the cafeteria with Lexie hot on my heals.

I quickly glance over my shoulder and i can see her watching me leave, she gives me a small smile before she disappears from my sight, i abruptly stop just to smile but when Lexie crashes into me a second later I mumble sorry and we both make our way to the ER.

It was a slow day so me and Lexie just wondered around hoping for something to do, since Yang was running the ER today and we are her interns we are not allowed to leave unsupervised.

Yang is just sitting behind the desk complaining to herself when I see her come in, navy blue scrubs that shows her status as an attending gorgeous black hair that shows off her Latina heritage, she can´t be much taller than me but she has curves to die for. My fingers are itching and I rub the tips on my scrub pants, I just want to go over there and run my hands all over her body.

Hi Torres whats up? do you have anything good for me? Yang asks the Torres I think her name was. I try to listen and I discreetly move a bit closer just so I can hear better.

If I had something would I be here she answers with a smirk.

Aaah come on Yang sighs this place really can deprive you of your will to live, I am so bored.

Well isn't your shift over soon? Wanna go to Joe´s tonight.

Can´t it´s new intern day and I have to stay and make sure that they don´t kill anyone.

New interns, no wonder there are so many new faces her she says and looks around, our eyes meets for an instant but I quickly look away so she won´t notice me staring at her, I am not convinced that I managed to fool her though as I can feel her staring intently at me.

I hate new interns.

I jerk up when I hear her harsh words.

They are dangerous, incompetent and they don't know their right from their left.

I totally agree, and I still don´t have a clue why the forth years has this years interns, we have our boards next year, we don´t have the time to babysit new interns.

They are not really loud but I don´t think any of the interns missed their little conversation in the quiet ER.

My first shift was done, I made it, I managed not to kill anyone and that alone was apparently a victory in Yang´s eyes. So to celebrate the fact that we all survived our first day or two days all the interns headed to the bar across the street, the Emerald city bar or Joe´s since the owners name was Joe and the original name just felt so long, it´s a bar, bar´s should have short names so Joe´s it is.

Me and Lexie are really hitting it of, I think she has gotten over the first chock after finding out about my sexual orientation.

I really like her, she is awesome so the two of us just chose a table in the back of the bar and we have decided to spend the entire night toasting using tequila.

We toast to medicine, the hospital, incompetent interns, to the fact that no one killed someone during our fist shift. We have been at the for quiet some time and both me and Lexie are starting to get really tipsy and we both agree that it´s time to hitch a ride home.

I am about to reach for the door knob when the door swings open I stumble back, loose my balance and is about to fall when I feel two strong hands grab my upper arms and stops my fall I look up and stare right into two brown orbs, I just continue to star not realizing that I well stare. With her eyebrows raised she gives a small cough to bring me back from my solo staring contest.

Oooh i´m so sorry I ramble staring at my feet.

It´s alright she says with a megawatt smile, you´re a new intern she states and I just nod my head not sure if I can trust my voice.

Well new intern you look like you could use a good nights sleep and since you were leaving I assume you are heading home, so don´t let me stop you she says and move out of the way to give me and Lexie whom I have totally forgotten a clear passage through the door.

I let Lexie go first and just as I am about to pass her to leave I turn my head and say

Arizona

What she says amused

My name, it´s Arizona

She smiles and says Hi Arizona i´m Callie

Callie I say in wonder.

Yes Callie she says and give me another smile

I give her a week smile before I head out the door, as soon as I hear the door shut behind me I turn around hoping to catch another glimpse of her before I head on home, again I meet her brown orbs in a short stare, she gives me a big smile before she turns around and head for a table at the far end of the bar where I recognize several other attendings from the hospital, she takes a seat next to Mark Sloan, the man from the cafeteria, apparently he is the head of plastic surgery and the biggest man-whore in Seattle. I see him staring at me so I quickly turn around and leave the bar in a haze.

I don´t even remember how I get home the only thing on my mind is Callie sitting really close to Mark Sloan, Mark Sloan, the biggest man-whore in the city, the man who has probably slept with the entire nurse staff.

The days go by slowly and I am finally starting to find my way around the hospital or at least the surgical wing, I haven´t really been to any other part of the hospital, I haven´t seen much of Callie either, she is apparently an ortho god but since ortho is nothing more than carpentry to doctor Yang, I have barley seen the ortho wing at all, I occasionally see her in the ER and I sometimes chose to observe her surgeries, actually a bit more than sometimes.

Last week a man who had never walked in his entire life came in and after just a few minutes with his x rays she said that she will make him walk and now for the first time in his life he is taking a step, it´s just amazing how skilled she is and I can´t believe that Yang thinks it´s nothing more than carpentry but ortho is really amazing. Callie changes peoples lives, people who have been stared at their entire life gets a chance to feel normal, people who have been crippled for years go to her and she have them walk out of here by the time she is done with them, she is truly amazing, I don´t think ortho is the specialty for me but it suites her really well.

Yang haven´t really approved of my interest in ortho or that is what she thinks I am interested in, so besides the few hours I have been able to observe Callie my life have been hell, I really think Yang takes pleasure in making my life as miserable as possible, and since I am generally a bit bubbly personality wise she is really starting to break me, I would never give up but the thoughts are there and they seems to appear more frequently as the days pass.

Today she has been particularly bad as there haven´t been a good cardio case in days and she is taking out her frustration on her interns witch means me so I am hiding out in a storage closet signing her charts and reading up on her current and according to her very boring cases.

The door flies open and I startled almost jump out of my skin, then I see her walk in, Callie, she is a bit startled when sees me and then she just frowns at me.

What are you doing she? says slightly irritated.

I blush, I am doing DR Yang´s charts.

I can see that but why are you writing in a storage closet she says still with a small frown.

Eeeh I stutter not really knowing if I should bad mouth my resident in front of an attending.

Your hiding she says as realization hits her, your Christina´s intern and as long as you are in here she can´t make your life a living hell she says with a smirk.

I look at the floor embarrassed with a big blush on my cheeks.

Listen she says and I look up at her face.

Christina is really harsh and frankly really mean but her interns have a tendency to turn out really well, as soon as you interns can stand on your own two legs and know your right from your left she will ease up on you, it might not be easy now but as you learn she will go easier on you, I can´t guarantee that she will be nice but she won´t torture you as much as she does right now. But right now you are hiding in a closet and that makes you this years runt of the litter and that is not the kind of doctor you want to start out as, so shape up and grab that cast padding.

Cast padding? I ask a bit shocked, I have been staring at her the entire time and I am a bit startled when she asks me to shape up.

Yes cast padding, you are going to help me in ortho today so cast padding. She starts to head out the door and I am on my feet in a second grabbing a bag with cast padding and run out the door to follow her, she briefly glance back at me with a small smile before I reach her and she continues her route towards the ortho department.

There isn't much going on in ortho either, just a few broken bones that needs casting hence the cast padding.

Do you want to set the cast she asks me, I can´t imagine Christina letting you do a whole lot when you are shadowing her, and while setting a cast isn't really that interesting or fun it has to be better then nothing she says with a megawatt smile.

As she is speaking I can feel my own smile grow and I feel my confidence grow when she takes notice my killer dimples.

I would love to, and no I haven´t really been allowed to do much in the presence of Dr Yang so I appreciate you have for me.

She just continue to smile at me and nods her approval of me setting the cast. She stands close to me almost looking over my shoulder as I set the cast, her smile never leaving her lips as she sees me work. I am not very fast and I can only imagine that she would have had the cast set in a forth of the time it takes me, but she just stands there looking over my shoulder as I set the cast.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The days crawl by, they are long and tiresome and no matter what I do Yang is never satisfied, I run labs, write orders and know the answer to every single question she asks, I have memorized every one of her patients charts, but no matter what I do it´s never enough. The day Dr Torres found me in the closet really made me think and despite school, collage and med school I really don´t know anything, The day I graduated from med school I thought I was prepared for a life in medicine but almost every day I see something that shakes me down to the core and I feel like vomiting, so far I have managed to hold it in but every day I grow closer,today was one of those days.

I just stood there outside the ER doors watching Dr Yang hold a mans intestines in her hands, I stare as Dr Yang helps the man lay down on a gurney, I just stare, I don´t know why I don´t help them, I can´t move I feel like I am seeing that man die in front of me, I hear the screams of his family but I just block them out I block out everything and I just stand there staring.

Someone put their hand on my shoulder and jerk and look up in the eyes of a slightly taller Callie Torres, she pulls me out of the way as Dr Yang and everyone else rush past me in to the ER, I look at my feet still feeling her hand on my shoulder.

"Are you OK she asks still looking at me.

I just continue to stare at my feet not saying a word.

"Why is it that you have no problem seeing an open body at an operation table but whenever you are in the ER at a serious trauma you freeze?

I force my jaw shut and try to hold back the tears that are building up behind my eyes.

She just looks at me with a small frown and then looks up.

"Come on lets get inside, it´s starting to rain.

I look up at the sky and confirms that it is raining when a big drop hits me on the right cheek, Callie pulls me inside and drags me to an on-call room where she uses her strong grip on my shoulder to turn my face to hers, and we now stand face to face in a locked on-call room. I blush slightly and again turn to face my shoes.

She lets go of my shoulder and gently put her hand at my right cheek and gently force me to face her again. I stare in to her eyes, who are full of concern and worry. I can feel her gently caress my face with her thumb, the single rain drop that still is on my cheek is given a gentle stroke, I can imagine her doing the same with the tears I am still holding back. I let a small breath escape me as I still stare into her beautiful brown eyes.

She removes her hand and take a step back, I gulp as if I lost my breath and immediately miss her worm touch. She still hold my gaze as she moves to lean against the wall furthest away from me.

"I don´t know what happened and I am not expecting you to explain it to me but you need to realize your situation, she says not harsh but not gentle either.

I just continue to look at her as she crossed her arms under her chest when she spoke.

" You need to realize that doctors don´t freeze, no matter what, no matter how gross or disgusting a patient is and no matter who they are, it is your responsibility as a doctor to do everything in your power to make sure that they will survive, you can´t do that if your head is not in the game and what happened out there today can never happen again, and if it does you can be sure that you won´t survive this program.

A gamble, do I trust her, do I tell her, do I want to tell her, I barley know her. Callie just looks at me as I struggle internally to find an answer.

"I didn't find him gross or disgusting, it wasn't the patient that made me freeze I say with a low voice. I feel small under her harsh look. She don´t say anything she is just waiting for me to continue.

"It was his family, their screams, their cries, it just reminded me of something that happened to me.

I can´t hold back my tears anymore and I can feel the fall over my hot cheeks. It was a gamble I knew that, to revel something so personal about myself to a person I barley knew, nut ever since I meet her she has been looking after me, allowed me to help her and at at a few and very rare moments she stood up for me in front of Yang.

"My brother, my brother I say with a small voice, "his family reminded me of my brother. Callie has pushed herself of the wall and her hands are no longer crossed under her chest.

"My brother was a marine in Irak, he was at the end of his run over there so he called me and said that he was on his way home and that he would be back in four days. This was just after I graduated from collage so I promised that I would pick mom and dad up and meet him at the base. Four days later we were waiting at the base for someone to take us to my brother, an officer came in to the waiting room where we sat and he had this look on his face and I just knew, I knew what he was saying but I couldn't hear him, he led us to one of the plane-hangars and I saw a coffin draped with an American flag and I new it was meant for him, and I knew that he was dead, it didn't matter that I had just spoken to him four days ago and that he was leaving, he was dead and there was nothing I could do about it.

They told my mum and dad that on their way back to the airbase they were ambushed and that my brother died saving nine other men. I just stood there in front of Callie crying my eyes out while telling her a person a barley knew things I hadn't talked about with anyone in years.

She just looked at me, not with pity just understanding, she took two long strides towards me and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. I feel her arms around me and continue to cry into her chest. I don´t know how long we stood there hugging all I know is that I could stay in her arms forever, the safety, the calm I felt while standing there with her arms around me was something I had never felt from another woman's embrace.

I was startled when she pulled away and I had to blink several times as the last of my tears left my eyes, she cupped my face with both her hands and again used her thumbs to stroke my cheeks and completely removing my tears from my face. I stared into her eyes and she stared back still cupping my cheeks. She gave me a small smile and again I felt like I could stay like this forever. My stare fell from her eyes to her mouth and I could feel my mouth watering and I took a small step forward.

Callie noticed my action and gave my cheeks another gentle stroke before taking a small step back while letting go of my cheeks. Again I was startled and I looked up in her face but this time I wasn't meet by a smile but concern, I realized what I had almost done and stared into the floor with cheeks as red as roses.

Callie's concerned look didn't leave her face but she didn't say anything´.

I could feel the situation turn for the worse.

"Whenever I see a crying family member of a dying patient I relive the worst moment of my life, I try not to feel I really do, and I promise it wont happen again I say with haste and the I bolt from the room.

Callie looks after me as I run towards the ER, I had totally forgotten that I am supposed to be in the ER all day, Yang is going to kill me if she finds out that I haven't been there for only gods know how long. I look over my shoulder and see Callie still in the on-call room looking after me.


End file.
